best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"911 / Mr. Lonely" by Tyler, the Creator featuring Frank Ocean and Steve Lacy
911 / Mr. Lonely 'is a song by American rapper Tyler, the Creator from his fourth studio album ''Flower Boy. Alongside Who Dat Boy, it's the lead single from the album and was released on June 30th, 2017. The song is separated into two parts: '''911 and Mr. Lonely. The first part features guest vocals from American singer and songwriter Frank Ocean and American guitarist, musician, singer and songwriter Steve Lacy as well as uncredited vocals from Norwegian singer-songwriter Anna of the North. The second part features uncredited vocals from American rappers A$AP Rocky, Schoolboy Q and Jasper Dolphin. It samples and interpolates the song "Outstanding" by The Gap Band. The song was produced by Tyler and written by Tyler, Ocean and Raymond Calhoun. Lyrics I: 911 Tyler, The Creator (Call me, call me, call me) Uh (Call me, call me, call me) Uh (Call me, call me, call me) Uh (Call me, call me, call me) (Call me) How you doin'? (Call me) My name is Lonely, nice to meet you Here's my number You can reach me, woo! Tyler, The Creator (Call me) 911, call me some time (You should call me) 911, call me some time 911 (You should call me, oh) 911 (Call me) 1: Tyler, The Creator Aw, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah My thirst levels are infinity and beyond Sippin' on that lemonade, I need a Beyoncé Can't see straight, these shades are Céline Dion Sucks you can't gas me up, shout out to Elon Musk, yeah, I got a sold-out show Crowd wild out but don't matter 'cause you not front row I've been lookin' for a keeper, listen to the speaker If you fit description, hit me on my beeper At that 911 [Bridge: Steve Lacy, Anna of the North & Tyler, The Creator] Call me some time (ring, ring, ring) Please bang my line, you know I'll answer (click) Call me some time (ring, ring, ring) Please bang my line [Chorus: Tyler, The Creator & Anna of the North] Call me 911, call me some time You should call me 911, call me some time 911, (you should call me, oh) 911, (you should call me) 2: Frank Ocean Chirp, chirp Chirp, chirp Woke up in the 'burbs, 'burbs, with the birds, birds Where you used to come and get me with the swerve, swerve These days you gotta find time Even the nightline Work line Dial nine 3: Tyler, The Creator Five car garage Full tank of the gas But that don't mean nothing, nothing Nothin', nothin', without you shotgun in the passenger I'm the loneliest man alive But I keep on dancing to throw 'em off I'm gon' run out of moves 'cause I can't groove to the blues If you know any DJs, tell 'em to call me at 911... II: Mr. Lonely [Intro: A$AP Rocky, ScHoolboy Q, Lionel & Tyler, The Creator] I can't even lie, I've been lonely as fuck Old lonely ass n***a I can't even lie, I've been lonely as fuck Forreal, you need to go somewhere, like, get some bitches or something I can't even lie, I've been lonely as fuck Old weird ass n***a I can't even lie, I've been Lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely Tyler, The Creator They say the loudest in the room is weak That's what they assume, but I disagree I say the loudest in the room Is prolly the loneliest one in the room (that's me) Attention seeker, public speaker Oh my God, that boy there is so fuckin' lonely Writin' songs about these people Who do not exist, he's such a fuckin' phony One thing I know, is that I wanna Win so bad, but I'm not Chicago Heart is low, it's real low, it's so low You can't lift me up, I'm like Gallardo From the start it's been real dark It's been so dark, I guess that you could call me charbroiled, huh I'm playin' like Hasbro I'm really Saari, call me Arto Crashed the McLaren, bought me a Tesla I know you sick of me talkin' 'bout cars (skrrt) But what the fuck else do you want from me? That is the only thing keepin' me company Purchase some things until I'm annoyed These items is fillin' the void Been fillin' it for so long I don't even know if it's shit I enjoy (ohh) Current battle as an adult My partner is a shadow I need love, do you got some I could borrow? Fuck it, I could find some tomorrow But that never comes Like a vasectomy, what have I done? I got the talent, the face and the funds Found myself long ago but I haven't found someone (who) Mirror, mirror on the wall (who) The loneliest of them all (me) Cupid actin' stupid Do you got another number I could call? Never had a pet I've never had a pet There's more fish in the sea But I never had a goldfish to begin with I never had a dog So I've never been good with bitches 'Cause I never threw a ball, fetch I never had a pet, that's where it stems from, I bet Treat me like direct deposit Check in on me sometime Ask me how I'm really doin' So I never have to press that 911 Jasper Ohh! Damn! Damn! Why This Song Rocks # The beats are intriguing. # Despite the depressing lyrics the first part, 911, is very upbeat with great use of synths and a soulful bass rhythm. # The second part, Mr. Lonely, is also great due to the use of a thunderous drum pattern and a snare heavy beat. # Great lyrics and rapping from Tyler. # Amazing production from Tyler. # Steve and Anna do amazing vocals in the chorus and the bridge. # The third verse is gorgeous thanks to Frank's smooth vocals. # It's considered to be one of the standout tracks from Flower Boy. Video Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:2017 Category:Neo soul Category:Hip hop Category:Rap Category:Soul Category:R&B Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Tyler, The Creator Category:Tyler, The Creator songs Category:Sad songs